Plastic siding, commonly called vinyl siding, is manufactured in a production line including extruding, embossing, and forming means. When vinyl siding first became popular, the exterior surface was not embossed, but presently, most vinyl siding today is embossed with a roller die in a wood-grain pattern to simulate the look of actual wood. Additionally, edges of the vinyl siding, typically what will become the upper edge when the vinyl siding is mounted on the exterior wall of a house, includes a complex multiple angle bend which provides a nailing or hanging run or strip to secure the length of vinyl siding to the support wall. When the vinyl strip first emerges from the extruding die, the material is quite hot, generally in the temperature range of approximately 380°–410° F. While the material can be embossed and the resultant grain pattern definition maintained at this temperature, the material is too hot to be run through the forming dies. At such temperature, strips run through the forming dies to create hanging strips, or other such runs to secure the length of siding to a wall, remain overly pliable so that the form created by the die does not remain in sharp definition but warps or flattens so that the securing run is insufficiently distinct. Although cooling tanks have often been placed immediately downstream of the forming dies, at approximately 350° F. after embossing, the material tends to jam in the forming dies as it is too hot and too pliable to be satisfactorily formed. Therefore, the vinyl siding industry has long recognized that the material must be cooled between the embossing die and the forming die. To this end, the industry has used cooling rollers, such as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a typical installation wherein the production line, moving from right to left, comprises an extruder, an embosser for a surface pattern, cooling rolls to reduce the temperature of the vinyl strip sufficiently so that it can be run through the forming dies, then lastly through a cooling tank. Typically thereafter, the strip is cut to selected lengths, boxed and shipped. The cooling rolls have tended to be the major weakness in the production line. These need to reduce the temperature of the vinyl strip material as it comes from the embosser, generally at 350° F., to where it enters the forming dies at approximately 250° F. The cooling rolls are hollow aluminum cylinders through which a bath of cooling water circulates. With line speeds initially used in the vinyl siding industry, 8-inch diameter rolls were employed, then as line speeds increased, 10-inch rolls, then 12, then 14, and now 16-inch rolls. For even greater line speeds, a double section of 16-inch cooling rolls are often used, making a total of 4 cooling rollers. It is difficult to regulate temperature of the cooling rolls, as their diameter is established, and control is done only by attempting to regulate water temperature and volume. The cooling roll problem has been the restraint in increasing line speeds to that desired by the industry.